Lie To Me: cause you know i lie to you
by asxqwe123
Summary: Did you know that people always lie about themselves? Whether it is about their age or hair color, people always lie. It just so happens that I lie about my whole life.
1. Prologue

SUMMERY: Did you know that people always lie about themselves? Whether it is about their age or hair color, people always lie. It just so happens that I lie about my whole life.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything affiliated to the OTH franchise

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

HALEY'S POV

_Did you know that people judge a person within the first 15 seconds of meeting them?_

We all categorize every person we meet into certain stereotypes. This typecast determines how we interact with this person/s. We make ourselves think that we know everything there is to know about another after just a couple of interactions with them. We create our own reality that revolves around how we perceive the world and nobody can say otherwise.

The world is black and white and if someone decides that purple is the new black we shun them. Society cannot handle the fact that people are different, that everything is not how it seems. So we play along. We abide by the rules that "society" has imposed on us.

What people don't realize is that _we_ are the society. _We_ all think that everyone has to be one way, and do this thing. We all think that that if we aren't this way then society (i.e. everybody) will not accept us. But then everybody thinks the same way, so nobody can really see that that is not the case. We live in this vicious cycle of perceived reality that only feeds on the minds that have yet to follow.

And so we lie.

We lie about what a favorite band is, so that we can fit in with "cool crowd" who are obsessed with 50cent. We get in only to find out that that is what everybody else did the same thing, and actually hate rap and are really into Faber Drive but are to afraid to speak their mind.

We lie about our hair color so that people don't people don't fit us into the stereotypes that we have worked so hard to contradict.

We lie about our age so we can get into the nightclubs where we spend all night fighting off drunken creeps and then losing our friends to seedy men looking for a quick lay.

We lie about our weight because we think that wearing a size 8 dress means social suicide. We create this image that tells the younger generations that weight matters and if you're overweight, you don't matter.

We lie about our cup size to seem more appealing to the men that are shallow enough to care that we have a D cup and completely bypass the ones that wouldn't care if we were a B.

We ALL lie about how we're really feeling. When ever some one comes up to us and asks "how are you feeling?" 9 times out of 10 we say were "fine", and 9 times out of 10 we're not.

But me, I lie about my whole life…

* * *

**AN: this is my first fanfic so any criticism is welcome. **


	2. Kindergarten, Krill and Koi

RECAPITULATE: Did you know that people judge a person within the first 15 seconds of meeting them? We live in this vicious cycle of perceived reality that only feeds on the minds that have yet to follow. And so we lie.  
We lie about what a favorite band is, we lie about our hair color, we lie about our age we lie about our weight, we lie about our cup size, and we ALL lie about how we're really feeling.

But me, I lie about my whole life…

**CHAPTER 1 **

**

* * *

**

HALEY'S POV

Do you remember how in kindergarten we all used boast about this new toy our mothers gave to us on our birthday, or how cool your dad's new job was? Now do you remember not being one of those kids but wishing you were? How you wished so hard and that when it never came you felt so dejected. So the next day, when you went to school, in the spur of the moment, while everyone else was talking about their families, you say your dad was dead. You don't know why you did it, but you did. Maybe it's because you want people's attention. Maybe it's because you want people's sympathy. Maybe it's because he never there, he might as well be dead. Whatever that reason, do you remembered that you lied?

The good thing about it is that it's kindergarten. No one ever remembers what you say or didn't say.

But now I'm older. I have to remember every lie I've told. Every excuse I've made. I have to remember every thing I have said and who I said it to. Because if I slip up, this intricate web of lies I call my life, will fall apart. But at least now I can start again.

To most people moving houses is a daunting task. Having to leave all your friends behind and try to make new ones. Being dropped off in some unfamiliar land and expected to find your way around. Having to go to a new school where you are either ahead of the work or behind it.

To me it's a way to wipe the slate clean…

To forget about all the old lies that surrounded my life

…And to make new ones.

* * *

NATHAN"S POV

Did you know that the average person lies three times per ten minutes of conversation? Now that's humanity for you, not saying that I'm much better. As a matter of fact, I'm probably up there with the best of them, lying away.

If you don't believe me, why don't we count? Here's Lucas now.

"_Hey Nate, how are you?"_

"_Yeah, I'm alright." _That's one

"_You ready for the game tomorrow?"_

"_Course I am." _That's two

"_Hey, are you okay? You seem a little spacey today."_

"_I'm Fine."_ That's three

Wow, what do you know? That's three lies in 22 seconds. Can't help but wonder how 10 minutes would have faired out.

* * *

HALEY'S POV

The first day as a senior is always a thrilling one, or so I've been told. All of my brothers and sisters go on and on about how senior year was the time of their lives (save for their marriages and the birth of their children). It's a time where you celebrate your accomplishments and bask in the fact that you are now the big fish in a small pond.

But that only applies if you've gone to the same school all your high school life. You know everybody and everybody knows you. With said senior year comes a certain degree of enhanced popularity, whether you had some from the beginning or not. Teachers actually like you. Their masks of distaste disappear. You are the epitome of what high school life should be like every year.

But like I said, this only applies if you have gone to the same school for the entirety of your high school life.

What if you're the new kid?

It doesn't matter what grade you're in, you are always treated like an outsider. A side show freak to ogle at. It's like you're a freshman all over again, except when you're a freshman you have 100 other people in the same situation like you. You're like a singular krill in a large pond filled with carps.

Now that doesn't seem so bad. At some point a carp will go out of their way and become friends with the little krill. You may even be lucky and befriend a majestic Koi.

But when you move into a small town where everybody knows everybody's business, then it's a whole other ball game.

Now you are a lone krill in a large ocean filled with baleen whales. At the exact moment you make yourself known, they'll come at you like a northern bullet, eating you alive.

But if you lay low, if you don't bring attention to yourself, you can almost make them believe you don't even exist. You live your life in hiding, almost not living at all. But if you are pro-active, you can make one believe you are just like the rest of them, soon the whole ocean believes you're a whale.

That is until your lies catch up to you, and you're a little krill again.

But you never know. I can be lucky and some passing whale will bring me back down. Then I'm in the big pond again and now everybody is a majestic Koi.

But this is real life.

Nothing ever goes my way.

So I lay low, and I lie.

* * *


	3. AllAmerican Hitler Devil

RECAPITULATE: In kindergarten, no one ever remembers what you say or didn't say. But now I'm older. I have to remember every lie I've told. The first day as a senior is always a thrilling one especially when you're going to a new school in a remote town.

**CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

NATHAN'S POV

They say senior year is the best time of your life. I guess they've never had Dan Scott as a father.

"_Nathan, get your ass out of bed right now! We should have started our 10 mile run already. It's your senior year. Scouts are going to be watching. You can't slack off now."_

I looked at the clock. Eugh, it's only 5 in the morning. Let the hell begin.

I have decided to do better this year. By better I mean attending all of my practices and doing my assignments early. I know what you're thinking, _me_ doing homework at all, let alone completing them early. Mind you, this isn't one of them "it's-senior-year-therefore-I-should-mature-and-buckle-down-into-my-studies-in-preparation-for-college". It's more along the lines of, "I-don't-want-a-repeat-of-what-happened-last-year"

.

* FLASHBACK *

.

"_Ok everybody, I want a 1500 word essay about the evident in the catcher in the rye. This will count for 25% of your class mark for this semester_"Mr. McNikol is actually a pretty laid back teacher. He is one of my favorites from the English faculty, maybe even in the whole school. "_You have until next Monday"_ That gives me a whole week to do this. I'll work on it later.

.

So it's Sunday and I just remembered Mr. McNikol's essay that I have to hand in tomorrow. So I get that the carousel represents life with it continuously going round and round and up and down. Now all I have to do is to extend that into 1000 words. It should be easy enough.

So it's been an hour and I've only got 734 words. It's almost 1 'o' clock. I'll just have some lunch and then get back to work.

Mom made me some grilled sandwiches. "_Thanks mom" _She's the best mom in the whole world. I don't know how she puts up with me.

The whole time I was eating them I kept trying to find something else to write. I have already looked at cliff's notes. I also did the whole "use-thesaurus-to-find-bigger-words-to-make-your-essay-look-longer" trick. _"Thanks for lunch mom. It was delicious"_ I should probably get back at it.

"_Nathan, where are you?"_ I wonder what Dan wants now?

"_I'm in the kitchen."_ Damn it. I shouldn't have answered. We'll I can't do anything about it now. Hmmm. Why is Dan wearing work out clothes? Were we supposed to have training today?

"_Come on, we going for a run now_". We'll I guess that answers my question, but I don't rememb-

"_We didn't have one scheduled today, but I thought you could use all of the extra training. Your conditioning is crap."_ And here we go again, the daily heartfelt father-son talk. _"What were you doing on the bench at the end of the 3__rd__ quarter?"_ We'll I don't know Dan, maybe having a rest. Now he's going to go off on a spiel about "back in my day". "_Back in my day I stayed on the court the ENTIRE game"_

And it goes on and on, the same thing over and over again. It think the eye roll is now an automated response for all things affiliated with Dan.

"_I can't I have to write an essay for English"_

"_You are going to blow off good running weather to do your homework!"_ when he puts it that way…

"_It's going to count for a quarter of my mark this semester." _Now why did I say that? Rule number one: NEVER TALK BACK TO DAN. Why? It's because he never gives a crap, and you're just going to get into more trouble.

"_Well you should have thought about that before. Besides its not like English is going to help you get into the NBA and you're going to need all the help you can get. So forget about it, put in some extra training now and get some nerd to do your homework for you. What is wrong with you, can't do anything right." _I would say he started mumbling obscenities under his breath, but that would be an understatement.

So now I've got two choices. It's either I reap the punishment from Dan and maybe get a B for English, or train for the upcoming playoffs and fail English. When you are caught between a rock and a hard place, I choose to go for the lesser of two evils.

.

"_So before everyone starts copying off the board I want you all to put you essays on your desk so I can come round and collect them?"_ Well here goes nothing.

"_Nathan, where is you essay?" _You never know. He might go easy on me. I mean he is a pretty tolerant teacher. Maybe if I can explain the situation. He's giving me that disappointed look that whitey gets when I turn up late to practice. I can still spin this my way.

.

"_Nathan, where the hell have you been? We were supposed to hit the weights over an hour ago."_

"_I had a detention." _I don't think sheepish would sufficiently describe how I'm feeling right now. Not that anyone would realize it. After years of lying to people, you learn to mask your emotions. You create the ultimate poker face.

"_What the hell are you doing in DETENTION?!"_ Now if it were any other person the conversation would probably go along the lines of:

_"well I don't know DAN, it may have to do with the whole "I don't give a crap about your homework, I want you to train because your crap, DO IT NOW!!!"_

But he's not any other person. He is Dan Scott. He is a 1970 All-American[1]. He is the devil incarnate. He is Adolf Hitler on crack. And he is my father.

So I keep my poker face. I keep still and pray that the onslaught of terror may be drained of usual vigor.

.

* END *

.

Loathe and hate cannot sufficiently express what I feel for this man. I can't remember the last time I called this monster Dad. He was always and will furthermore be just Dan to me. The only reason I remain is for my mother. If it wasn't for her, Tree Hill would not come to know the name Nathan Scott, and I could live a life rid of pain. It is times like these that I wished I was Lucas.

.

* * *

[1] I know that the McDonald's All-American High School Basketball Games only started in 1977, but now lets just pretend it started earlier.


	4. Caged in with the Devil

RECAPITULTE: I have decided to do better this year. By better I mean attending all of my practices and doing my assignments early. They say senior year is the best time of your life. I guess they've never had Dan Scott as a father. Loathe and hate cannot sufficiently express what I feel for this man. It is times like these that I wished I was Lucas.

**CHAPTER 3 [part 1]**

* * *

Haley's POV

.

I now have a new appreciation for zoo animals. I don't see how they can go on living life normally whilst copious amounts of people watch on. Then again they do have the advantage of ignorance and the language barrier. Then again there was that theory that animals can in fact understand what we say. If that weren't so, would it be possible to train animals to do our bidding.

I think it is a government policy that all hallways must look the same. That way when one gets lost during their search for higher education, it is within the teacher's right to distribute detention. It is all part of their evil plan to inflict as much pain as possible in the small time frame that we are constrained in these walls.

I think that Hollywood is in on it too. Otherwise they wouldn't be releasing films which falsely advertise what happens in detention. I mean seriously, what teacher would leave a room of detainees unsupervised.

Films are so phony. When in real life will there be a time when there is only one person from each social circle represented and people actually break free from their stereotypes and accept others. When it comes to adolescents, we are weak. We can't stand up for ourselves. We need others to validate our roles in life.

That reminds me, I have to stock up on some toilet rolls for the house. I mean seriously, who doesn't by a sufficient amount of toilet paper for when they move houses, and in a small rural town. Trying to find a grocery store will be hard let alone finding one with the correct brand that your parents want and nothing else.

It seems to me that parents want so much for their children, it's like we don't even live our own lives anymore. Sometimes I feel lik-

Whoa, that was weird. I could have sworn there wasn't a wall there. I mean, yeah, I klutzy, but I'm not blind.

"_Are you alright"_

I looked up only to meet deep blue eyes. At least this means my eyesight isn't completely incompetent.

"_I asked you if you were okay."_

Huh? I guess my reverie was longer than I thought. He's is starting to look at me weird. His brows are furrowing in concentration. His head cocked to the side like a stray dog. He's beginning to stare. Oh, right. He asked a question.

"_Yes, I'm alright thanks"_

That answer seemed to appease his worry. He probably thinks I'm one of those slow people that you have to repeat things in order for them to get the whole message. Then it'll go round the school and I will have to spend my senior year with people explaining everything to me with protracted words.

"_Are you knew here"_

It sounds like the beginning of a pick-up line, not that I'm complaining. He _is_ cute. You know, how it goes. Flip the hair, bat the eyelashes. Show some teeth, but not too much gum.

"_Yeah, I just moved here with my family two days ago. I'm Haley James"_

Now here is my dilemma. Do I shake his hand? How does one act in this kind of situation.

"_I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott. Remember the name."_

It's odd how popular culture works. Then again, I guess now-a-days they are called memes. What I find funn- hmmm. There's something different about him.

"_And it's spelt with two T's"_

HUH?

"_What?"_

"_Scott, it's spelt with two T's. It's for when you write my name in your notebooks"_

That's what's different. He's wearing a smirk. It's like he's done a complete 180. What happened to the friendly country boy I was just talking to before.

"_Excuse me!"_

Who does he think he is? There is a name for men who think they are god's gift to women. They are chauvinistic arrogant jerks. They are people I don't intend to associate myself with for the remaining of my time high school. I mean just because I'm in hell doesn't mean I want to befriend the devil.

"_You're excused._ _I've got to get going. You know how it is, a new school year. I've got to make the rounds. Remember the name, Nathan Scott, it will get you places."_

Oh I'll remember the name alright.

.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is a little shorter than my previous ones, but the way I set it out before made the chapter too long so I split it in half. The second half of this chapter is going to be updated really soon, it is about ¾ of the way done.**


	5. A Thoroughbred's First Time

RECAPITULTE: _"I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott." _ There is a name for men who think they are god's gift to women. They are chauvinistic arrogant jerks. They are people I don't intend to associate myself with for the remaining of my time high school.

**CHAPTER 3 [part 2]**

* * *

Nathan's POV

.

You know how games you play in primary school where they ask you seemingly random questions, but really they are just a gauge for the shrinks behind the mirror to see how your mental health is going. If I had to answer the question, "if you could be any animal in the world, what would you be and why?" in my current frame of mind, my answer would probably go along these lines:

I would be a racehorse. Why? It is because racehorses are bred to race. There is no other use for them in the eyes of a breeder. When racehorses are born, they are trained from the very beginning to race. It is a predetermined fate for them. Because of this, if a horse fails, it becomes redundant. I am a racehorse. Ever since I was small a basketball was shoved into my hands I was forced to be great. But unlike racehorses, I had to be great all the time. There is no small timeframe and then retirement. No, this is a way of life. For at least the first 30 years of it. And in those 30 years, I have to be at my prime. It's more like I have no prime because I have to be my best 24/7.

.

She's here. I feel like David Attenborough watching her from afar. She looks so beautiful. Even though her hair is in front of her face so you can't see her eyes, you know that they are going stunning. Thankfully I've seen them before.

.

* FLASHBACK *

.

"_Don't you dare walk out of that door, Nathan Scott!"_

BAM!

Maybe slamming the front door shut was too theatrical, but it got my point across. Then again, me taking the car dad gave me might be contradicting said point.

I've learnt a few things since I started high school. Like if you're running away from someone NEVER go to a place that they know you go to regularly. This is how I found the river court.

At first glance it looked like a place where drug dealers might congregate. With it's chain-metal net and vulgar graffiti. With it being at the edge of town right next to what the social elite dubbed the "bad-side" of Tree Hill didn't help. It is a place where no respectable person would be seen in what with the indoor sports and recreation centre newly erected. Then again, I guess that is what attracted me to here in the first pace.

But it's different today. I'm not the only one to find solace in this formally baron place. A girl is here. One I have yet to meet. Then again, I'm not a regular commute to this part of town until recently. I even park in different locations not to get people suspicious. Today I found a spot across from the court at a location which coincidentally allows me to see her without her noticing me. She may be student of Myrtle Grove High School, form the next town over. I stay in my car. I don't want her to see me. Even in the off chance that she won't know me, I don't want to risk exposing my place of peace to my father.

I don't know what is compelling me to stay and to watch her. I think I'm bordering creepy. But I stay. She is so fascinating. She is just lost in her book, Wuthering Heights. It's like she doesn't have a care I the world. I envy her.

She looks up. It's almost as if she can see me, but I know she can't. Her eyes are what captivate me. Before, they were covered by her sea of brown coloured locks. She has large brown doe eyes. The colour is so deep and entrancing. My gaze is abruptly interrupted when she starts packing her stuff into her bag.

I wonder if I'll ever see her again.

.

* END *

.

My memory just doesn't stand up to the real thing. Even from across the hallway she is able to captivate me. Here too she seems as if she is in her own world. Nothing is fazing her, not even all the stares she is most definitely getting.

It's not very often that we get new students around here, even less, ones that are going to be longed for by the male population. I can see Tim walking towards her. It's no wonder that he's going to be the first in line to make himself a fool of. I should probably intercept her before she gets the wrong idea about the male population of Tree Hill High.

I'm about 3 feet away from her and she hasn't acknowledged me. Is she purposely avoiding me? Did she see me watching her before at the river court? Maybe she thinks I'm a stalker or something.

Or maybe she just didn't notice my presence.

"_Are you alright?"_

Wow, her eyes are even more beautiful closer up. I don't know how long we've been standing here staring in each others eyes, but people are starting to stare.

"_I asked you if you were okay"_

I slip out of my daze but her expression seems blank. Is there something wrong with her? Maybe she's deaf and I just made everything so awkward for her.

"_Yes, I'm alright thanks"_

Thank goodness she responded. I'm probably annoying her. I mean what kind of guy walks up to a person they have never met before and stares at them. This sort of conversation is becoming awkward fast. Maybe I should just leave her alone.

"_Are you new here?"_

Or I could just randomly ask her an obvious question. Of course she is new here. You haven't seen her before and this is a small town with a small population. You know all of your classmates. Of course she's new. Now she probably thinks you some kind of slow person._  
_

"_Yeah, I just moved here with my family two days ago. I'm Haley James"_

Haley James. That's a beautiful name. You know what else is a beautiful name? Haley Scott. I feel like such a girl. Next thing you know I'm going to Dan gushing about this girl I met at school. Dan. If I tell him about her he'll probably find a way of ruining everything.

She seems like such a nice girl. Like someone I can be really happy with. Better than the crowd we have around here. He'll eat her alive. If I start something, we will never have any peace. Another thing about Dan NEVER let anyone you care about anywhere near him.

"_I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott. And it's spelt with two T's"_

What's one way of keeping people you care about away from Dan? It's by keeping them away from me. What's one way of keeping people like her away from me? It's by being an egotistical jerk.

"_What?"_

"_Scott, it's spelt with two T's. It's for when you write my name in your notebooks"_

I have just ended the best thing that could have ever happened to me before it even started. Then again it's better than Dan ending it when I'm already in far too deep.

"_Excuse me!"_

"_You're excused. I've got to get going. You know how it is, a new school year; I've got to make the rounds. Remember the name Nathan Scott. It will get you places."_

Walking away has never been hard thing for me to do. But I guess there's always a first for everything.

* * *


End file.
